


哥哥这周是什么味道

by FyIsland



Category: AllJin, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: All珍21 51向/长岛没有雪





	哥哥这周是什么味道

1.

每周一的早上八点，等待金硕珍起床并确认他身上的信息素味道，已经成为了弟弟们雷打不动的日常。

身为一个Omega，不能被永久标记这件事发生在自己身上，金硕珍也不知道是好是坏。身上的信息素味道还能随机地和不同的和自己上床的Alpha融合这件事，就更加玄幻了。当然，如果他没能和六个弟弟都厮混到一起，金硕珍应该也无法得知自己身上的牛奶味竟然还能有六种不同的口味。

“说真的，非常想知道珍哥身上信息素融合的规律。”闻到香橙牛奶味道次数最少的朴智旻握紧了拳头。游戏里总是输就算了，在这种事情上输，实在是太丢他身为Alpha的自尊心了。

旁边的田柾国和金泰亨非常默契地一起点了点头，心照不宣地看向同一个人。

“别问我，”闵玧其挑了挑眉毛，“我也不知道。”

尽管心里在暗爽出现最频繁的薄荷牛奶，事实上闵玧其也对哥哥这个奇特的身体机制一头雾水。

最后加入他们的金南俊比了比噤声的手势，示意他们讨论声音小些，房间里的金硕珍已经有了渐渐转醒的迹象。躺在被窝里的男人伸了伸懒腰，打了个大大的哈欠，门口的六个人同时屏住了呼吸，期望能够开启全新的一周。

是...淡淡的...甜味和清凉的味道...

朴智旻皱起了眉头。

本周取得战略性胜利的郑号锡冲进了房间，顺带着把另外五个沮丧的Alpha关在门外。

2.

对于哥哥独特的体质，每个人的心中都是喜忧参半。Alpha天生的独占欲本就不允许他们和别的Alpha共享自己的Omega，只是金硕珍太特别，如若不是他拥有这样不被Alpha掌控的体质，他们甚至觉得金硕珍可以用抑制剂用一辈子也不被任何人标记。

金硕珍身上出现的第一种味道是田柾国的，尽管不能给予永久标记，田柾国还是十分满意哥哥身上独特的胡萝卜牛奶味。只是他的喜悦并没有持续多久，过了一个星期，牛奶的味道又变成了金泰亨的巧克力味。

关于这个规律，他们六个明里暗里都作了不少讨论。当然他们起初的想法是谁把哥哥做得更猛，谁就能把自己的味道留在金硕珍的身上。次数相对较少的忙内line当然不接受这个说法，不止一次在床上互相较劲，只是都效果甚微。

“哥，”闵玧其把刚洗完澡的金硕珍拥入怀中，“你真的不知道你信息素融合的条件吗？”

金硕珍和他折腾到深夜，现在已经昏昏欲睡，“不知道啊……要知道的话我大冬天也不会老选薄荷味的吧……“

闵玧其第一次听到这种理由，轻笑出声。

”是不是哥哥这一周最爱我，所以它听见了你的心声，把我的精液和信息素都吸走了？“闵玧其摩挲着金硕珍被他咬得乱七八糟的腺体。

金硕珍被闵玧其摸得身子又有些烫，脸红着把他的手拍开。

“怎么不是你这周最爱我啊？”金硕珍迷迷糊糊地反问，“太喜欢我所以信息素都往我这边跑了。”

“如果是这样，你应该每一天都是薄荷味的。”闵玧其把他揽得更紧了些，“他们有私下讨论说是哥哥被谁干得最狠，就最能留下那个人的味道。其实不管是哪个，我都是最赚的，是不是？”

金硕珍也想过是不是这个色情的理由，只是让他比较六个人的性能力这件事，实在太难，体力、技巧、耐力再到契合度，尽管不能比较出最好的那个人，但着实是和哪个人上床都能让他爽得不行。

金硕珍没有再接着回答闵玧其的问题，捏着闵玧其的下巴吻了两下，在他的怀中调整好姿势，闭上了眼睛。

3.

几周没在哥哥身上闻到香橙味的朴智旻十分委屈，感觉自己的香橙味都快酸成了柠檬味。

金硕珍双手紧紧地抓着洗手台，才不至于腿软得跪在地上。朴智旻喝了点酒，硬邦邦的性器在他的后穴横冲直撞，他臀肉上时不时传来的痛感，让金硕珍又羞耻又情动。

朴智旻有些失控，香橙的味道充满了整间浴室，闻得金硕珍头脑发热，体内的信息素也不受控制地到处乱窜。粗长的性器一次又一次地顶开紧致的后穴，往最深的地方顶弄。

”智旻…智旻…“金硕珍忍不住喊出了Alpha的名字，“太大了…轻一点。”

朴智旻听清了他的话，力度却丝毫不减，胯骨都把金硕珍丰满的臀肉撞红。朴智旻俯下身，咬破金硕珍身上牛奶味最浓的腺体，狠狠地注入自己的信息素，又顺着脖颈向下，在金硕珍的蝴蝶骨上留下一串鲜红的印记。

“是我不够努力吧？”朴智旻又撞了几下，“是不是哥哥嫌我干得不够用力？”

金硕珍这个时候已经头脑空白，张着嘴除了呻吟，说不出一句话来。

“要更努力一点呢，直到哥哥从头到脚都是我的味道。”

朴智旻把全身通红的金硕珍抱上洗手台，拉开柔韧性极好的双腿，露出那个殷红的穴口，就着新流出来的液体，又顶了进去。

最后射出来时，朴智旻插在金硕珍体内好久都没拔出来，满得溢出来了，还用手指使劲往里面推。

“干什么……“金硕珍累得抬不起手阻止朴智旻的动作。

“虽然不知道是不是精液吸收的多少，“朴智旻一本正经地说道，”但是有可能的话还是要多试试。让哥哥怀孕的话就更好了…”

朴智旻来不及说出自己更下流的幻想，就被金硕珍咬牙切齿地捂住了嘴巴。

4.

这个秘密直到薄荷味牛奶持续霸占了金硕珍三个月之久，才被揭开。

周日晚上，除了闵玧其以外的五个Alpha，势要套出闵玧其的话。

“玧其哥，不说真心话的话以后秒射。”金泰亨对着抽到真心话惩罚的闵玧其，狠狠地说。

闵玧其没说话，低头看了看表。正过了12点整，已经是新的一周。

他用手撑着身子，靠向坐在他身旁的金硕珍，落下了金硕珍新的一周第一个吻。

“这周还是我的。”闵玧其挑了挑眉毛。


End file.
